


Movie Night!!!

by Alieroway



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Every other character other than Patrick and Pete are minor characters, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alieroway/pseuds/Alieroway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut. Patrick, Pete. What's not to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night!!!

It was a regular Saturday night at my house. Movies, junk food, the works.

The only difference was that I had with me the only people I knew who didn't just like me for my name. Gerard, Frank, Brendon, Spencer, Jon, and my boyfriend Patrick.

So we had on a stupid horror movie that I didn't remember the name of from the 80s. Frank and Gerard were bundled in a ball of blankets, Frank sitting on Gerard's lap and running his fingers through Gee's raven black hair.

Jon and Spencer were laid out on the couch, cuddling and watching the screen intently.

Brendon, however, had his focus on a much smaller screen, his phone. He was probably texting Ryan. Ew maybe sexting Ryan if the fact that Brendon had a pillow over his crotch and his eyes were dark means anything to you.

Me and Patrick were spooning on the floor in front of the TV. We had a big comforter from my bed on top of us.

Everything was chill, just a bunch of gay cuddling and fake blood spurting up on the screen. But once the movie got about half way through, I started to feel Patrick shift.

He squirmed for a bit, as if trying to get comfortable. I ignored it and tried to let him adjust without breaking the spoon. 

When he finally settled, his ass was directly on my crotch. I stiffened. 

See, this is the thing, Patrick has a really great ass. Like, a Grammy winning ass. And the whole day I was being tortured because I couldn't use that great ass. My friends were here all damn day and Patrick was driving me crazy.

His hips would sway gently, he'd bend over to pick up his hat when Frank knocked it off, he even, at one point, had the nerve to suck one of the fucking lollipops that Jon brought right in front of me. I was forced to sit and watch his tongue curl around the sweet candy and hear the loud pop of the lollipop being pulled from his mouth, before he dove right back in and started sucking again. And Jesus Christ if this didn't add to anything. I was already horny all day, and now the only thing seperating my dick from that perfect ass was a few articles of clothing.

I tried to distract myself with the movie. Tried to ignore the fact that he kept wiggling his hips and sighing every few minutes. Tried to think about everything but sex with Patrick. About anything other than his tight hole stretched around my cock, just taking me in greedily. Oh fuck I was screwed.

He shifted a little again. At first I thought he was scooting away a little and I mentally "phewed". But then he actually got to settling again and he was pressed flush against my crotch, hard. Was he trying to kill me before I reached twenty five?

I couldn't help it I really couldn't. I felt myself start to grow hard against him. Oh fuck. Patrick was gonna like banish me or something to like, the couch with Jon and Spencer. But then I heard a quiet "finally" from Patrick. Wait, he was trying to get me hard?

Holy fuck he was. 

Patrick rocked against me. I let out a small groan. Holy fuck he's such a little asshole for doing this right now. But fuck it if I care.

I moved my mouth to his ear and whispered, my voice desperate. "Patrick what the fuck?!" "Sorry Pete I couldn't help it! You were being so damn sexy all day I just can't wait any longer!" He whisper yelled back. "You do understand that our friends are like, right there?" "I don't give a shit at the moment." He stated before reaching around himself to grab my hand and press it against his hard on. "I've been half hard all day Pete! I really need this please!" He whispered desperate and needy. 

I scanned the living room, charting out my friends and their positions. Brendon was still on the love seat, nose pressed in his phone. His feet were on top of the coffee table so his feet were partially blocking his view of us. 

Jon and Spencer weren't paying attention to the screen any longer, instead staring intently into eachothers eyes. Aw those love birds. I'm so glad that I decided to be an asshole and tell them about their crushes on eachother. But they could just look at us at any given moment if they heard anything too out of the ordinary. 

Frank and Gerard were cuddling adorably, Frank's nose pressed against Gerard's neck and Gerard's nose in Frank's hair. They were both asleep. 

It seemed safe enough to me and my dick so I turned to Patrick and whispered "We have to be very very quiet."  
Patrick whined a little. "Just turn up the volume on the TV or something!"  
"Um ok but only a little bit." I grabbed the remote from beside me and turned the volume up to 50 rather than 45. That was pretty loud to me I think. Not loud enough to cover up sex screams but at least enough to let us get away with something.

"Your a little slut for me aren't you Patrick?" I whispered. He moaned a little, a sound barely audible but fucking sexy as fuck none the less. "Yeah Pete. I need you right now babe." "Yeah?" "Yes Peter! Will you please fuck me now? Please?" I chuckled a little before bringing three fingers to his mouth. "Suck." He instantly sucked the digits into his mouth.

He hollowed out his cheeks and licked greedily. I pulled my fingers from his mouth, a string of saliva threading from my fingers to his bottom lip. 

I slowly crept my hand below the comforter. My other hand was currently working on the button of his jeans, popping it open and pulling down the zipper. He grabbed my hand from the zipper and stuck it down his pants, groaning when I touched his throbbing member. "Holy fuck Patrick. So so hot." He just nodded hurriedly and started to pull down his pants along with his briefs. I moved to get at a better angle and then slowly entered one of my spit slick fingers inside of him. He automatically pushed down on my hand until my finger was quickly engulfed in his heat. "Another common I'm ready Pete hurry the fuck up!!" He started babbling. I forcefully shoved in a second finger alongside the other one to shut him up. "Yeah Pete fuck!" He whispered. I started fingering him open, adding a third finger after a small time without warning since Patrick was being such a bitch about it. His head fell back against my shoulder and he whined, high and quiet in his throat. I took out my fingers and brought my hand up to his mouth. "Spit." When I felt that my hand was covered enough I wrapped it around my own erection, sucking in breath at the sensation of cold spit being met with my hot cock. I coated myself and then when back into the spooning position with Patrick. "Ready?" "Yes! Fuck Pete please just do it!" That was all the encouragement I needed. I slowly guided myself inside of Patrick, getting lost in the feeling of his tight heat around me. I was fucking seeing stars. I stayed still, allowing Patrick to adjust. After about thirty seconds he nodded his head. "Fucking yes Pete, fuck just fuck me hard I need it!" I pulled out until the head was the only thing inside of Patrick, and then shoved back in forcefully. "Fuck!" Patrick said a little too loud. Jon spoke up from the couch. "Yo Pattycakes, are you ok down there?" Patrick froze. "Uh yeah Jon just scared is all!" "Really? This movie blows dude chill out ya teddy bear." Jon said before turning back around to face Spencer again. "Patrick! No more slip ups!" I whispered before covering his mouth with my hand and thrusting into him again. Patrick twitched beneath me. "Shhhhhh babe." I said as I started to thrust in faster. "Fuck so good babe!" Patrick just nodded feverishly. I wrapped my other hand around his leaking cock. "Now move Patrick." Patrick starts thrusting into my hand which results to him also fucking himself into my dick. I hiss quietly under my breath. Holy fuck Patrick is so hot this is such a bad idea but I don't even care with the way that Patrick is being so damn needy for my cock. My head is spinning. I thrust into Patrick to met his hips halfway and fuck into him as hard as I can. I let out small grunts and groans, and angle myself upwards. Patrick loses it when I hit his prostate. He fucks himself onto me with as much strength as he can possibly muster. He biting on my hand and moaning in his throat. "Holy fuck Patrick I'm gonna cum soon." I say hotly into his ear. I uncover his mouth. "Fuck fuck fuck please Pete please cum inside me!! I'm not gonna last Pete, harder!!" He whisper-yells. I thrust into him with as much force as I can. Our skin is slapping audibly but I can't bring myself to care. "Fuck Pete!" He says too loud and then cums all over my hand. I grab both of his hips and fuck him roughly until I cum hard inside him. He rocks back against me and milks my dick. "Such a cumslut Patrick. Fuck!" I hiss at the over sensitivity and pull out, spent. I pull up my pants and so does Patrick, wiping cum off of ourselves with my comforter. "Fuck that was amazing." Patrick sighs and turns to kiss me passionately. We break apart and look up to see Gerard, Frank, Jon, Spencer, and Brendon staring down at us. "Seriously? Seriously guys?" Spencer says, hands on hips and eyebrow quirked. Brendon speaks up next. "I don't know about you guys but I'm leaving. It smells like peterick sex in here." And he turns on his heel and walks out the door. "Me too." Everyone else pipes up, one by one, and they exit my house. Patrick's face is as red as that lollipop he was licking earlier (and goddammit Pete stop thinking about it!!) but I just wrap my hands around his waist and kiss always his embarrassment. We break away Patrick quickly saying, "How about round two? Without the silence? Maybe lots and lots of screaming and pleasure huh? Maybe a special outfit? Some toys?" And I'm already hard again.


End file.
